1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a remote management system, a remote management method, and a monitoring server.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a large number of cameras are installed inside or outside buildings or in the streets with a variety of purposes such as crime prevention, security, and store management. A plurality of cameras may be connected to a monitoring server via a network by wire or wirelessly, and the monitoring server may simultaneously control the connected cameras.
Also, a manager for managing a place where cameras are installed may access the monitoring server by using, for example, a personal computer, and may manage a remote place such as a building or a store.